Miina's Love
by schwarz angel
Summary: I'm not sure...My very first FanFic! Suggestions, C&C welcomed.


Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own YYH...or do I?  
  
A/N: Those little squiggly ~ things mean she's thinking something. I can't get those friggin italics to work!!! ::random obscenities::  
  
I rolled over in my bed and looked out the window. The sun was streaming through the window and I could see the birds hopping around and singing in the lush green trees that were filled with blooms. I sighed. Getting out of bed I thumped my way downstairs, stepping on a nail that had poked its way through the wood. Swearing, I continued on. Reaching the dining room I looked at him.  
  
~He's sleeping. Isn't he just gorgeous? I love this thing. Dog, that's what he was, right?  
  
I walked over to him and knelt down. Scratching him behind the ears I sat down. He was such a pretty dog. He was a medium brown that was streaked with variations of brown, gold, and black. He looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes and blinked. I kissed his muzzle and went into the kitchen. Kaede was sitting on the counter with her feet in the sink and a notebook in her lap, scratching away at some new poem or story. She's the more creative one. I'm just sort of... me.  
  
"Well... I think the moon would be more fitting. Stars? Nah, not stars..."  
  
I shuffled over to her and lay my head on her arm.  
  
"We're fine. You worry too much."  
  
I smiled. She always knew exactly what I was thinking. I sat down at the table, unconsciously curling my tail around myself. I decided not to think about home. Put my mind on something different.  
  
"Hey," I started, turning around in my seat, "did you send the money out for the ah... what's it called...?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Rent? Yea, we're fine."  
  
I nodded. Getting used to all this new stuff was quite difficult. Bills, animals, foods, technology, humans. We were used to the hard but simple life of demons in the Makai. Where if you were murdered for the change in your pocket, you'd just rot by the side of the road. But here, there were hospitals. If you got sick, you went to a, what was it? Proctor? Anyway, he'd poke you with a small silver rod and you magically get better.  
  
"It's just so amazing isn't it? I mean, here people actually care about you. Even strangers. If you accidentally hurt yourself, someone will help you out instead of taking the opportunity and robbing you blind. It's just really something..."  
  
A tear came to my eyes.  
  
~Sure it's amazing, but aren't we demons? We belong in the Makai. I still love my home. I'm still homesick.  
  
Kaede smiled sadly at me. A smile that said, 'I understand. I miss it too.' I sighed.  
  
"You want some..."  
  
I faded off. So many names to remember! In the Makai things were so simple! Kaede raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Coffee! That's it. Want some?"  
  
She laughed and hopped off the counter, setting her notebook on the table. She hugged me.  
  
"My poor little Miina. Can't remember a single thing. And poor me!"  
  
She flounced around the kitchen like she was a queen.  
  
"I have to puppy-sit her! Oh I shall die of exhaustion!"  
  
I revealed one shiny white canine and playfully growled at her. She sat on the table and crossed her legs. Her silky cream-colored gown caught the morning light and she glowed. Her dark purple-black wings were folded lightly against her back, and her purple, almost-black hair was brushed neatly behind her. Her hair made her already pale skin seem nearly white. Her large, animated violet eyes always danced. They showed her feelings.  
  
I put the teakettle on the stove and tried to remember how to make it burn. You didn't need sticks or flint. And it always smelled very strongly, in a bad way. I've got an extremely sensitive nose and it always makes me uncomfortable when someone lights it.  
  
"Press and turn the knob to the left. No, all the way left."  
  
Flames burst underneath the kettle and Kaede clapped.  
  
"We didn't die!"  
  
I laughed at her and got down two mugs from the cabinet. Those mugs had come with us from the Makai. I looked at them for a second, then put them back and got two others that we'd bought at some enormous shopping mart.  
  
"Come on Miina, we're going to be ok. We're strong. Remember? The Wars were very rough on everyone. But we stuck it out as long as we could."  
  
I slammed the mugs on the table and stared at them, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"You want sugar in yours?"  
  
I heard her sigh softly. I got out the coffee and sugar. What else went in it? I opened the big cold rectangle and got out the milk. Cow's milk was it? What was a cow? I set the things on the table next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just... I feel out of place here. Like I don't belong... I really miss home."  
  
She slipped off the table and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"We'll be fine, trust me. And you've still got me. I'm a part of home, aren't I Miina? And we still have all those memories of that summer when we tried to live in a cave. By the bar, remember?"  
  
We both laughed. She petted my head and put the dry coffee into the cups, then the sugar. The teakettle whistled and I turned it off. I read the side of the kettle. THE WHISTLER. Carefully, I poured the water into the cups, making sure I left room for the milk. I heard a familiar clicking noise. Glancing over to the doorway, I saw the dog poke his head around the corner.  
  
"Dog-dog!"  
  
He pranced in and wagged his tail. Kaede poured in the milk and got back onto the table, sipping her coffee. I patted the dog on his head and sat down in the chair.  
  
"We bought these chairs for a reason didn't we? I mean, there's two more sitting here, going to waste."  
  
"Oh you make it sound like food. A chair is a chair and I can use it if I want. Hey, we may have company some day."  
  
I laughed. She arched an eyebrow and looked at me over her mug.  
  
"We'll just have a bunch of friendly humans over for lunch, huh? And I'll even invite my brother! Why, he'd just be a lovely guest, seeing as how he's a human and all."  
  
Kaede rolled her eyes.  
  
"Or we could ask him to change back into his Youko form while he stayed. Oh what a wonderful time!"  
  
My dog barked and I jumped down onto the floor on all fours. He growled softly in a playful tone. I growled back. Suddenly, something hit my ear.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
It rolled on the floor and I stopped it with my hand and picked it up.  
  
"A pencil?"  
  
Kaede jumped off the table and went into the dining room, the dog following.  
  
I gulped down the rest of my coffee, scalding myself in the process, and walked into the living room. Kaede was sitting at the bay window with her legs straight in front of her. I sat down next to her and lay my head on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll fit in fine. I know we will. Trust me."  
  
~I sure hope so.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Kaede! I'm home!"  
  
I yelled to her. She was somewhere in the apartment. I put the bread in the cabinet and the extra money inside the glass jar that was labeled bcookies/b.  
  
"Taking a bath. Be out in a minute."  
  
I made sure the lid was shut all the way and made my way over to the answering machine. It was blinking. I flipped through the Caller ID messages until one made me stop.  
  
Minamino, Shuuichi 1-502-368-0231  
  
~Kurama called? I wonder why...  
  
I picked up the cordless phone and walked to my bedroom, shutting the door. I called his number and pressed the phone to my ear. While it was ringing, I shoved one of my shirts further into the dresser and shut it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kurama's soft, kind voice flowed into my ear, like he was right there with me.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Miina. You called earlier...?"  
  
"Oh yea, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over tonight? I'm grilling out and inviting the guys over. Kaede's welcome too, of course."  
  
"Uh...sure. That'd be great. What time?"  
  
"About four. That ok with you?"  
  
"Sure. We'll be there."  
  
"Alright, bye Miina."  
  
"Bye Kurama."  
  
I clicked the 'off' button and went back into the kitchen. Kaede was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, drying her hair with a fluffy black towel, sporting nothing but her wings and a smile.  
  
"Who'd you talk to?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"We have neighbors, you know. And it was Kurama. We're eating at his place tonight."  
  
She hummed an answer and went into her room. Let's see... 'The guys' were composed of three people. Kuwabara, a tall young man who wasn't that bright; and Yusuke, a cool guy who would stick up for the people he loves till he dies. Then there was Hiei. Hiei is difficult to explain. Well, he's usually silent except for when Kuwabara makes a fool of himself. He just can't seem to inot/i make fun of him. But everyone perceives him to be a cold, uncaring, individual.  
  
~Maybe they're right. But there's something about Hiei. I don't know. But I sort of... like him.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
~Did I just say that!?  
  
I decided not to think about it right now. I always get extremely frustrated and confused when I try and untangle my emotions and feelings. I'm just not that patient with myself. 


End file.
